girl_guidesfandomcom-20200213-history
Vi, Be a Sister to Every Girl Scout
The Vi, Be a Sister to Every Girl Scout Daisy petal is the violet petal usually at the 11:00 position on Daisy flower. When a Girl Scout Daisy has earned her Vi Petal, she will know how to be a sister to every Girl Scout, just like Vi the Violet. Activity #1: Talk about "Vi's Story" Friends Around the World The Flower Friends were excited – the morning mail had just arrived! “Look at all the postcards we got,” Vi said. “Let’s take turns reading them out loud.” “That sounds like fun!” Rosie said. The Flower Friends sat in a circle. Vi handed each one a postcard. “Who wants to go first?” she asked. “This card is from Lahari, the Lotus,” Gerri said. “She lives in India. Lahari wrote that she just had a birthday! She wore a brand-new dress to school and gave snacks to everyone in her class. That’s a tradition in her country.” Tula’s eyes lit up. “I did something like that for my birthday,” she said. “I took cookies to school and shared them with everyone.” “Here’s a note from Emmalina, the Edelweiss,” Lupe said. She held up a postcard from Austria. “Look, this is where she lives! It’s a field on a mountaintop. There are buttercups and alpenroses there, too.” The Flower Friends passed the card around to look more closely at the picture. “Emmalina’s home is beautiful,” Mari said. “It reminds me of the Daisy Flower Garden,” Zinni added. “She has Flower Friends, just like we do!” The Flower Friends kept reading the postcards they had received from around the world. Isabelle, the Iris, send a card from France. “Thank you for sending me your jump rope song!”she wrote. “My friends and I had fun saying “Apples, peaches, pears, and plums/tell me when your birthday comes.” We said it in French, of course!” Ditza, the Daffodil, wrote from Syria. “I really liked making your fruit salad for my family. In my country, we add almonds and decorate the salad with rose petals. I’m sending you the recipe - let me know if you like it!” Chiharu, the Chrysanthemum, wrote from Japan. “Dear Flower Friends, I went on a hike today with my classmates. We saw lots of birds. The next day, our teacher made a paper crane to hang in our classroom to help us remember what we saw. The crane stands for peaceand happiness,so we like seeing it every day!” “I love hearing from our friends around the world,” Gloria said. “It’s so interesting to learn about the different places where they live.” Tula nodded. “Even though we live in different countries, we like to do the same things.” “Like jump rope!” Mari said. “And, go on hikes!” “And, we feel the same things,” Lupe added. “It’s like having sisters all around the world!”Clover said. “Yes, it is! I have an idea,” Vi said. “Let’s write back to all our friends right now. We can tell them about how we have fun and how we feel like we’re all sisters!” The Flower Friends were so excited, they jumped up and cheered! “I’ll get postcards,” Gerri said. “I’ll get crayons,” Rosie added. “Great,” Vi said. “I can’t wait to get started!” Activity #2: Create a mural about girls around the world with your Daisy friends You could, also, ask your adult volunteer to tell you the story about how Juliette Gordon Low wanted girls around the world to join together in sisterhood through Girl Scouting. Activity #3: Practice being a sister to every Girl Scout There are lots of ways to act like Vi. Try it out by doing one of these activities: * Sit in a circle (just like the Flower Friends). Take turns saying one thing about one of your Daisy friends that is different from you (for example, one of your friends may have red hair, while your hair is brown) and why you like it. Then, say one thing that you have in common (for example, you both like ice cream or you both love to read). or * Invite a new girl to join your Daisy group. With your Daisy friends, come up with ways to make her feel welcome. or * Get together with older Girl Scouts – maybe a group of Brownies! Show them something you like to do, like sing a song or jump rope or paint a picture. Ask them to teach you something they liked to do when they were Daisies. The Girl Scout Law I will do my best to be honest and fair, friendly and helpful, considerate and caring, courageous and strong, and responsible for what I say and do, and to respect myself and others respect authority, use resources wisely, make the world a better place, and be a sister to every Girl Scout.Category:Girl Guides Category:Badges Category:Girl Scout Daisies